Project Summary/Abstract This application seeks to establish the T35 NHLBI Summer Research Program. This program focuses on enhancing medicals student research training at UT Southwestern Medical Center by providing short-term training opportunities for medical students in basic and clinical biomedical research focused in areas supported by the NHLBI. Based on experience gained through prior summer research program administration, we will administer and continually enhance a short-term training program for medical students enrolled at UT Southwestern as well as outstanding applicants from medical schools across the country. Building upon our collective experience in the identification and pairing of students and mentors, we anticipate that these experiences will continue to enrich the research background of participating medical students. Besides the mentor-based teaching within the laboratories and clinics, trainees will also receive a comprehensive course in Research Methodology and NHLBI- specific journal clubs. The program described in this application will employ the outstanding faculty and resources already in place at UT Southwestern that are focused in areas of NHLBI interest. This program will serve as a focal point to further enrich medical student research activities at UT Southwestern and will enhance existing elements of NHLBI-funded research on campus.